jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Natalia 1407/Mała zmiana, a jednak...
Cześć! Jestem Natalia, a to jest moje pierwsze opko. Ciągle nie jestem pewna, czyto wypali, ale chcę spróbować. W razie czego to zawieszę. Z góry proszę o szczere komy. Mogą być negatywne, bo będę przynajmniej wiedziała co robię źle i co poprawić ;) A więc tytuł to "Mała zmiana, a jednak...". Zastanawiałam się, czy nie napisać na początku informacji o czym to będzie, ale uznałam, że nie będę spamować. Na Berk dzień właśnie się kończył. W wiosce jednak panował chaos. Wikingowie przygotowywali się do kolejnego ataku smoków. Zawsze pojawiały się o tej samej porze i zabierały jedzenie. W domu wodza - Stoicka Ważkiego, Valka pilnowała Czkawkę. Była to szczupła, średniego wzrostu kobieta. Miała trójkątną twarz o delikatnych rysach, duże, zielone oczy i wąskie usta. Jej brązowe włosy były zaczesane w trzy warkocze, opadające na plecy. Jej czteroletni synek siedział przy stole i rysował. Czkawka > Mamo zobacz! To Gronkiel! Valka > Jest piękny. Czkawka rzeczywiście miał talent, ale nie tylko umiał ładnie rysować. Był też sprytniejszy i inteligentniejszy od swoich rówieśników. Czkawka > Mogę pójść rysować na dworze? Valka bała się o niego. Wiedziała, że niedługo mogą zaatakować smoki. Zanim zdążyła coś powiedzieć usłyszeli niezrozumiały głos Stoicka. Czkawka < Tata! Wybiegł z domu. Valka nie zdążyła go zatrzymać. Wybiegła z domu a to, co tam zobaczyła zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. Smok miał duże i zaokrąglone ciało. Na plecach i głowie znajdował się tzw. żagiel. Jego ciało było szaro – zielone z czerwonymi kropkami na skrzydłach. Posiadał spłaszczony ogon, który był stosunkowo długi. Przednia para łap była malutka, zaś druga niezwykle wielka. Głowa smoka była prawie jak u Szybkiego Szpica. Jego szyja była stosunkowo długa. Ale najgorsze było to, że leciał prosto na Czkawkę! Niewiele myśląc odepchnęła dziecko jak najdalej od smoka. Szpony oplotły ją dookoła tułowia. Kroplowij wzniósł się w powietrze, ale kiedy zobaczył,że niesie przerażoną koietę, wypuścił ją. Valka wpadła do morza. Stoick ze łzami w oczach patrzył jak smok odlatuje. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegł leżącego na ziemi Czkawkę. Płakał, bo jeden ze szponów smoka zahaczył o jego podbródek. Poza tym nie wiedział co się tak naprawdę stało. Chciałam przeprosić Kimiko za to, że nieświadomie ściągnęłam część fabuły z jej bloga. Postarałam się zmienić mój wpis tak, żeby nie zmienił dalszego ciągu, więc mam nadzieję, że teraz wszystko jest w porządku. W razie czego proszę o napisanie w komentarzach. Minęły dwa tygodnie od śmierci Valki. Stoick zupełnie się załamał. Całe dnie tylko siedział w twierdzy i pił. Obowiązki wodza przejął jego brat – Sączyślin, a Czkawka w tym czasie pomagał kowalowi Pyskaczowi w kuźni lub bawił się ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem – Śledzikiem Ingermanem. Mieszańcy wioski martwili się o swojego wodza, więc namówili kowala by z nim porozmawiał. Pyskacz < Stoick, przyjacielu… wiem, że cierpisz po stracie Valki, ale nie możesz całe dnie siedzieć tutaj i pić. Masz przecież obowiązki. Stoick < Nie Pyskacz… ty nic nie rozumiesz… wszystko się skończyło… Pyskacz < A Czkawka? Kazałem mu iść do domu. Czeka na Ciebie. Stoick < To wszystko jego wina. Gdyby się słuchał… GDYBY CHOĆ RAZ BYŁ POSŁUSZNY!!! Już ja go tego nauczę. Pyskacz < Przyjacielu, codziennie tak mówisz. Daj w końcu chłopakowi spokój. Wstał i chwiejnym krokiem poszedł w stronę wyjścia. Z dedykacją dla użytkowników wiki (nawet niezalogowanych), którzy namówili mnie, żebym nie zawieszała bloga i znowu zaczęła pisać ;) Wszedł do domu i usiadł na krześle w salonie. Krzyknął, żeby Czkawka przyszedł do niego i po chwili usłyszał, jak czterolatek schodzi ze schodów. Stoick był pijany, więc nad soba nie panował. Złość całkowicie nim zawładnęła. Stoick < To wszystko twoja wina! To przez ciebie twoja mama nie żyje! Czkawka < Tato... Ja nie chciałem. Przepraszam... Stoick < Jak śmiesz! Nie chcę cię znać! Wynoś się z mojego domu! Masz się więcej nie pokazywać w wiosce, zrozuiałeś?! Tym razem, jak się nie posłuchasz, to cię zabiję! Stoick nie przejmował się, że to tylko małe dziecko. Podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je i wypchnął czterolatka na zewnątrz. Czkawka nie mając innego wyjścia ruszył przed siebie. Wszedł do lasu. Całą tą sytuację widział z okna mały Śledzik Ingerman. Miałam wstawić jutro, ale to krótki fragment, więc zrobię to dziś. Życzę miłego czytania ;) Następnego dnia Stoick obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. To był Pyskacz. Zgodnie z zamówieniem przyniósł mu nowy topór, bo stary był już wyszczerbiony. Pyskacz < Cześć Stoick. Przyniosłem ci ten topór. który kazałeś zrobić. Stoick < Dzięki Pyskacz. Pyskacz < Mam nadzieję, że nie dałeś małemu za bardzo w kość. Kiedy szedłeś do domu byłeś wściekły. Nic mu nie zrobiłeś? Stoick < Ja... Wódz pobladł. Zamiast odpowiedzieć Pyskaczowi pobiegł do pokoju syna. Był pusty. Postanowili popytać najbliższych sąsiadów. Na razie nikt nic nie widział. Został im już tylko dom rodziny Ingerman. Stoick < Widzieliście może mojego syna? Kiedy dzisiaj wszedłem do jego pokoju, był pusty. Tata Śledzika < Przykro mi, ale... Nagle przerwał mu syn. Śledzik < Ja go widziałem. Poszedł do lasu. Po tych słowach wszyscy poszli go szukać. Przeczesywali las przez kilka dni, jednak jedyne co znaleźli, to kawałek ubrania Czkawki i odciski stóp nieznanego im dotąd smoka. Pierwsza osoba, która zgadnie, co to za smok dostanie w następnej części dedykt :) Jedynym warunkiem jest to, że trzeba być zalogowanym ;D Zanim zaczniecie to czytać, to muszę wam powiedzieć, że tekst napisany pochyłym drukiem to wypowiedzi w smoczym języku. Z dedykacją dla Evellyn Httyd za to, że pomimo tak małej ilości wskazuwek jako pierwszej udało jej się odgadnąć, że tym smokiem jest Chmuroskok ;* Minęło jedenaście lat, odkąd Czkawka opuścił Berk. Wyrósł na szczupłego chłopaka o brązowych włosach, zielonych oczach i przyjaznym wyrazie twarzy. Ze smokami zaprzyjaźnił się zaraz po tym, jak ojciec wyrzucił go z wioski. Chmuroskok znalazł go samego w lesie i zabrał do Smoczego Sankruarium. Tam się wychował. Cztery lata temu, kiedy latali po różnych wyspach, spotkali Nocną Furię. Chłopak się z nią zapoznał i nazwał Szczerbatek, z powodu jego zdolności do chowania zębów. Teraz byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Poznał także Oszołoomostracha i wiele innych smoków, ale przede wszystkim nauczył się smoczego języka. W tej chwili latał na Szczerbatku, gdy nagle zobaczył wyspę ze wszystkich stron otoczoną mgłą. Domyślił się, że dzięki temu tylko smoki mogą się do niej dostać. Nagle zobaczył, jak Koszmar Ponocnik wlaciał do ciemnej i ledwo widocznej jaskini. Czkawka < Jak myślisz Szczerbatku, co tam jest? Szczerbatek < Nie wiem. Czkawka < Sprawdzimy to? Szczerbatek < Jasne. Wlecieli do groty, ale to, co tam zobaczyli zaparło im dech w piersiach. Był tamm oogromny smok z wyglądu trochę przypominający przerośniętego Gronkiela. Miał niezwykle grubą szarą skórę pokrytą licznymi czerwonymi szpikulcami i wypustkami. Jego ogon przypominał maczugę. Na głowie znajdowały się trzy pary małych czerwonych oczu. Czaszka była zwieńczona kołnierzem przypominającymm koronę. W stosunku do reszty ciała smok miał bardzo małe skzydła. Przyjaciele rozpoznali, że to była Czerwona Śmierć. Schowali się za jednym ze stalagnatów'.' Dagur postanowił znów spróbować odnaleść smocze leże. Tym razem wpadł na pomył, żeby to smok ich tam zaprowadził. Berserkowie złapali Śmiertnika Zębacza i wcielili w życie plan swojego wodza. Wikingowie, którzy przybyli razem z Dagurem wystrzeliwali z katapult głazy, by zniszczyć jedną ze ścian góry i wypłoszyli z tamtąd smoki. Byli już pewni zwycięstwa, ale nagle z wnętrza góry wyłoniła się Czerwona Śmierć. Czkawka, który wyleciał z jaskini razem z innymi smokami, nie znał zamiarów ludzi, więc postanowiłim pomóc. Wyzwał Królową Smoków na pojedynek. Najpierw leciał slalomem pomiędzy wystającymi skałami. Chciał zdezorientować wrogiego smoka, ale mu się nie udało. Razem ze Szczerbatkiem wleciał w chmury. Miał zamiar się ukryć, a potem zaatakować tak, aby potworny smok ich nie widział. W rezultacie Czerwona Śmierć na oślep zaczęła ziać ogniem. W końcu Nocna Furia i jej jeździec zapikowali w dół. Kiedy królowa chciała zionąć ogniem, Szczerbatek odwrócił się i podpalił ją od środka. Czerwona Śmierć upadając uderzyła ogonem w przyjaciół. Czkawka stracił przytomność. Spadał w ogień, ale Szczerbatek ocalił go przed śmiercią. Całej tej sytuacji przyglądali się wikingowie. Dagur postanowił sprawdzić, co się stałoo z tajemniczym jeźdźcem. Kiedy go znalazł, leżał ze smokiem nieprzytomny. Rozkazał, aby zabrano go na Wyspę Berserków. Czkawka obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy. Rozejrzał się dookała. Był w lochu. Wstał i od razu upadł. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że zamiast lewej nogi ma metalową protezę. Podszedł na czworakach do krat isię podciągnął. Czkawka < Halo!? Kest tu ktoś!? Nikt nie odpowiedział. Po chwili przyszedł Dagur. Czkawka < Kim jesteś? Gdzie ja jestem i gdzie mój smok? Dagur < Jestem Dagur, wódz Berserków. Znajdujesz się na naszej wyspie, a o smoka się nie martw. Nie zawracaliśmy sobie nim głowy. Czkawka < Ale jak to? Dagur < Nie ma go tutaj z tobą. Został na wyspie. Czkawka < Po co tu mnie zabrałeś? Czego ode mnie chcesz? Dagur < Ale jak to czego? Jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś? Będziesz moim osobistym treserem smoków. Mam zamiar opanować wszystkie wyspy i zostać największym wodzem jakiego widział świat! Czkawka < Nie zgodzę się na to. One nie są po to, żeby zabijać. To przecież miłe gady. Dagur < Twoje gady zabiły już setki moich ludzi. Czkawka < One się tylko bronią! Nie będę tresował ci smoków! Dagur < Myślisz, że masz jakiś wybór? Będziesz mi tresował smoki, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. ZABRAĆ GO NA ARENĘ! W tej chwili do lochu weszło dwóch strażników. Wzięli go za ramiona i zaczęli proowadzić. Mijali wiele cel, ale nie było tam dużo ludzi. W większości znajdowały się tam Wrzeńce, Szeptozgony, a nawet Zmiennoskrzydłe oraz wiele innych. W końcu weszli na arenę. Strażnicy wyszli zostawiając go samego. Czkawka zrobił krok przed siebie, ale ponieważ nie był przyzwyczajony do proezy, przewrócił się. Dagur rozkazał wypuścić pierwszego smoka. Chłopak jednak wolał zginąć niż pomóc swojemu wrogowi. W końcu Gronkiel przyparł go do ściany i miał strzelić, ale strażnicy wrzucili smoka z powrotem do klatki. Następnie zaprowadzili Czkawkę do celi. Chciałabym was poprosić o radę. Nie wiem, czy zrobić Hiccstrid. Mam nadzieję, że mi pomożecie. Dzisiaj nie wstawię nexta, ale postaram się jutro. Wczoraj nie wstawiłam, więc teraz wstawię troszkę więcej niż zwykle ;) Czkawka w ciągu tych kilku lat bardzo się zmienił. Raz w tygodniu strażnicy zabierali go na arenę, by wytresował jakiegoś smoka. Kiedy jednak chłopak robił im na przekór zabierali go na tortury. Czkawka pozostawał jednak nieugięty. Podczas reszty dni Czkawka siedział w celi i się nudził. Dwa lata temu znalazł na to sposób. Zaczął ćwiczyć i było widać tego efekty. Teraz jest dużo silniejszy, ale też wyższy i przystojniejszy. Ma ciemniejsze włosy, pozbawione rudawego zabarwienia. Jego twarz stała się bardziej proporcjonalna, nos nie wydaje się teraz taki duży. Pojawił się również wyraźny zarost. Także jego charakter uległ zmianie. Czkawka zmężniał, ale wciąż jest wrażliwy. Stara się to ukryć i nie dopuścić, by wróg to wykorzystał. Dzisiaj strażnicy znowu zabrali go na arenę. Właśnie mieli wypuścić Koszmara Ponocnika, kiedy nagle przetrwał im dźwięk rogu. Ktoś atakował wyspę. Czkawka postanowił wykorzystać chaos, żeby w końcu uciec. Czkawka < Pomocy! Smoki, odciągnijcie ludzi od areny! Niestety w rezultacie został ogłuszony przez strażnika. Obudził sięna pokładzie statku. Nad nim stali jacyś ludzie. Osoba < Kim jesteś? Był to starszy mężczyzna średniego wzrostu. Nosił hełm z dwoma prrostymi, ostrymi rogami przypominającymi kolce i gruby pas. Na nogach miał krótkie - i w przeciwieństwie do innych wikingów - nie futrzane kozaki. Mężczyzna nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. Czkawka po tym, jak został potraktowany na Wyspie Berserków Bał się cokolwiek o sobie powiedzieć. Osoba < Rozumiesz mnie? Kiwnął głową. Osoba < Jestem Onkorn. Płyniemy na wyspę Kornus. Chcemy zaprowadzić cię do Etres, naszej plemiennej szamanki, zgadzasz się? Czkawka prrzez chwilę się zastanowił, ale uznał, że nie ma nic do stracenia. Zgodził się. Onkorn < Nie długo będziemy na miejscu. Chłopak wstał i wyjrzał za burtę. Zbliżali się do pięknej, choć niedużej wyspy. Dotarli do portu. Czkawka bał się zejść ze statku. Nie wiedzał, co czeka go na wyspie. Onkorn < Chodź ze mną. Zeszli na ląd. Okazało się, że Onkorn jest wodzem wyspy Kornus. Po drzodze wszyscy go witali, ale on nie zwracał na nich uwagi i dalej prowadził Czkawkę do szamanki. Stanęli przed jednym z domów w centrum wioski. Zapukali do drzwi. Otworzyła im starsza kobieta. Byyła ona niższa od pozostałych członków plemienia. Nosiła brązową, futrzanną kamizelkę, spod której wystawała ciemna tunika. Etres < Witajcie. Co was do mnie sprowadza? Onkorn < Witaj Etres. Możemy wejść? Etres < Oczywiście. Kim jest ten mężczyzna? Onkorn < Właśnie w tej sprawie przyszedłem. On nie mówii. Mogłabyyś się o nim coś dowiedzieć? Etres < Przyjdź do mnie za jakiś czas. Wódz tylko kiwnął głową i wyszedł. Gdy minęło około pół godziny wrócił. Onkorn < I co? Doowiedziałaś się czegoś? Etres < Nie martw się. Nie stanowi zagrożenia dla wyspy. W lochu trzymali go tylko ze względu na wiedzę jaką posiada. Nie wiem jednak, czego ona dotyczy. Potrafi też mówić, ale się boi, że przez przypadek coś zdradzi i znowu znajdzie się w nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Ma bardzo złe wspomnienia związane z ludźmi. Wychował się z dala od rodzinnej wyspy. Nic więcej się nie dowiedziałam. Wódz chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał, a potem powiedział, że jeżeli chłopak będzie chciał może zostać na jego wyspie. Czkawka przyjął propozycję Onkorna. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba wam się następna część mojego opka. Nie miałam na niego pomysłu, ale udało i się coś wykombinować. Jakby coś to jutro nie wstawię następnej części, ale postaram się niedługo ;) Minęło już kilka dni odkąd Czkawka mieszka na Korwan. Wódz dał mu dom na drugim końcu wyspy. Poprzedni właściciel przeprowadził się do wioski, więc dom był pusty. Pomimo tego, że Czkawka był odosobniony od reszty mieszkańców, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z rówieśnikami, ale to nie było zbyt łatwe. Większość śmiała się z tego, że nie ma nogi, że nie umie mówić, i że jest słaby. Uważali go za największego łamagę jaki chodził po tej wyspie. W końcu Czkawka zrezygnował. Nocami zawsze wymykał się z domu. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek go zobaczył. Wytresował także Koszmaraa Ponocnika i latał z nim na sąsiednie wyspy. Martwił się, że Szczerbatkowi coś się stało. Był nawet w Smoczym Sanktuarium i Wyspie Smoków, ale go tam nie znalazł. Tego wieczoru Czkawka znów chciał uciec. Właśnie miał wejść do lasu, kiedy zobaczył na niebie jakiś ciemny kształt. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznał w nim Nocną Furię. Zaczął machać rękami i podskakiwać. Wolał nie ryzykować, że przyjaciel go nie zauważy, ale gdyby zaczął krzyczeć obudziłby połowę wioski. Szczerbatek zwolnił i wylądował na ziemi. Od razu Podbegł do swojego pana, przewrócił i zaczął lizać. Czkawa< Też tęskniłem Mordko, ale przestań już. Wiesz przecież, że to nie schodzi. Szczerbatek < Wybacz... To tutaj byłeś przez ten cały czas? Wszędzie cię szukałem! Czkawka opowiedział całą swoją historię, a Szczerbatek wysłuchał jej z uwagą. Następnego dnia w wiosce panował chaos. Wszyscy przygotowywali się do wojny z Berserkami. Wódz i jego syn starali się załatwić wspacie od innej wyspy, z której mają podpisany pokój, wojownicy starali się przygotowac broń, a nastolatkowie musieli iść na przymusowe szkolenie. Miało się ono odbyć na arenie. Kiedy Czkawka wszedł do środka zauważył, że reszta już jest. Magnus < Patrzcie! Przyszedł ten łamaga! Gniew < Nie jesteśnam tu potrzebny. Będziesz tylko przeszkadzał. Lepiej oszczędź sobie upokorzeń i wycofaj się, dopóki jeszcze możesz. Onkorn < Dosyć tego! Nikt nie będzie się wycofywał, zrozumiano? Nikt się nie odezwał. Onkorn < Witam na pierwszej lekcji szkolenia. Bdziecie się tu uczyć o tym jak się bronić i atakować. Dzisiejsza lekcja jest wyjątkowa. Jakiś czas temu wysłałem mojemu przyjacielowi wiadomość, że przygotowujemy się do wojny. Zgodził się nam pomóc, więc od następnej lekcji ktoś inny będzie was uczyć. Jakieś pytania? Barandir < Kim jest ten przyjaciel? Onkorn < Dowiecie się w swoim czasie, a teraz przechodzimy do lekcji. Po zajęciach na arenie poszedłem prosto do domu. Czekał tam na mnie Szczerbatek. Był głodny, więc dałem mu kosz z rybami i streściłem przebieg zajęć. Przepraszam, że wczoraj nie wstawiłam, ale nie miałam czasu :/ Czkawka szedł na arenę, ponieważ miała sę odbyć następna lekcja, gdy nagle zauważył dziwnie znajomego mężczyznę. Miał on blond wąsy związane w niecodzienne warkocze. Jego ciało było masywne, ale umięśnione. Wiking posiadał lekko wystający metalowy ząb. Nosił żółtą koszulę z krótkim rękawem, brązowe spodnie w ciemnożółte pasy oraz futrzaną kamizelkę. Jego brązowe, krótkie buty również były wykonane z futra. Na głowie nosił żelazny hełm z dwoma rogami. Zamiast prawej nogi i lewej ręki nosił protezy. Czkawka pamiętał go z dzieciństwa. Uczył się u niego w kuźni, kiedy zmarła mama. Postanowił zapytać się, co on tutaj robi. Podbiegł do wodza, który stał nieopodal i wskazał na mężczyznę. Onkorn < To jest Pyskacz Gbur. Mój przjaciel przysłał go tutaj, aby poprowadził szkolenie. Czkawka w tej jednej chwili wszystko zrozumiał. Przyjacielem, o którym mówił Onkorn jest wódz Berk, a zarazem jego ojciec! Teraz zostało muu już tylko jedno. Mieć nadzieję, że Pyskacz go nie pozna. Pyskacz < Od dzisiaj to ze mną będziecie mieć zajęcia. Jednak będą się one różniły od ostatnich. Po pierwsze dołączą do was rekruci ze smoczego szkolenia z Berk. Po drugie zamist ze sobą będziecie walczyć ze smokami. Zanim przejdziemy do lekcji chciałbym was lepiej poznać. Barandir, Magnus, Gniew, Vermund, Oswald, Meliana, Astrid, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik po kolei się przedstawili. Teraz nadeszła kolej Czkawki, ale się nie odezwał. Pyskacz < Powiedz coś. Nie wstydź się. Meliana < Pyyskacz, ale on nie mówi. Pyskacz < Dziwne, wydajesz mi sę znajomy. Zaczął mu się przyglądać i po chwili zobaczył niewielką bliznę na brodzie. Przypomniało mmu się, że kiedy Valka uratowała syna przed smokiem, jeden z jego pazurów rociął chłopcu podbródek. To mógł być on. Pyskacz < Czkawka? To ty? Chłopak nie wiedział, co zrobić. Jedyne co wpadło mu do głowy, to uciec. Niedługo następna część ;) Wybiegł z areny i popędził prosto do domu, gdzie czekał na niego Szczerbatek. Zamknął drzwi. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek zobaczył w jego domu smoka. Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. To Pyskacz. Pyskacz < Czkawka? To ja, Pyskacz. Otwórz drzwi. Nie bój się, chcę tylko porozmawiać. Przerażony chłopak zaprowadził smoka na piętro. Czkawka < Poczekaj tuta, dobrze? Szczerbatek < Nie matrw się. Poradzę sobie. Pyskacz < Czkawka! Jesteś tam? Podbiegł do drzwi i je otworzył. Kowal starał się od niego wyciągnąć jakieś informacje typu: gdzie byłem przez te wszystkie lata i jak udało mi się przeżyć. Czkawka < Nic ci nie powiem. To moja sprawa W końcu zrezygnowany mężczyzna zamierzał wyjść, ale usłyszał hałas dochodzący z piętra. Pyskacz < Co to było? Czkawka < Na pewno nic takiego. Pyskacz < Lepiej to sprawdzić. Kowal ruszył w stronę schodów. Czkawka próbował go zatrzymać, ale był za słaby. Weszli na górę, a tam zobaczyli, jak Szczerbatek leży obok przewróconego biurka. Czkawka < Uciekaj! Smok wyskoczył przez okno. Chłopak spojrzał na zdezorientowanego mężczyznę. Przed chwilą przyznał się, że jest inny od reszty ludzi. Czkawka potrafi więcej niż oni, a ta sytuacja jest na to najlepszym dowodem. Zaczął uciekać, ale Pyskacz pobiegł za nim. Krzyczał, żeby zaczekał. Chciał porozmawiać, ale Czkawka nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Stanął na krawędzi klifu. Ostatni raz spojrzał w stronę kowala i skoczył. Jednak udało mi się wstawić :) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba ;D Pyskacz wrócił na arenę. Czekał tam na niego Onkorn. Onkorn < Pyskacz, gdzie ty byłeś? Miałeś przeciesz prowadzić lekcję. Pyskacz < Pamiętasz mówił ci o zaginięciu jego syna? Onkorn < Tak, pamiętam. Pyskacz < Myśleliśmy, że zjadły go smoki, ale to był błąd. Tamten chłopak, to Czkawka. Onkorn < Ale gdzie on teraz jest? Pyskacz < Bał się, że zaprowadzę go do ojca. Onkorn < Uciekł? Pyskacz < Skoczył z klifu. Meliana < Dlaczego bał się własnej rodziny? Pyskacz < Kiedy miał cztery lata jego matka została zabita przez Kroplowija. Czkawka wyszedł wtedy bez jej zgody z domu. Od tamtej pory Stoick, to znaczy jego ojciec, obwiniał go za to, co się stało. Zaczął pić. Nie panował nad sobą. Bił go i pewnego dnia wyrzucił z wioski. Onkorn < To może lepiej przejdźcie do zajęć. To nie jest zbyt przyjemny temat. Kilka dni później wiadomość o śmierci Czkawki dotarła do Stoicka. Wódz na początku był zaskoczony zachowaniem syna. Szok w końcu ustąpił miejsca rozpaczy, a ona przeobraziła się w złość. Stoick < To nie jest mój syn... I nigdy nim nie był. Ogłoś, że za chwilę odbędzie się zebranie w twierdzy. Muszę ogłosić, że moim następcą będzie Sączysmark. Nikomu się nie podobało, że ktoś taki jak syn Sączyślina, będzie wodzem wioski. Niestety nie mogli nic zrobić. W tym czasie Czkawka zdążył już dotrzeć do Sanktuarium. Kiedy skoczył z klifu złapał go Szczerbatek, ale był zbyt szybki żeby Pyskacz go zauważył. Teraz pewnie myśli, że nie żyje. Zastanawiał się, czy dobrze postąpił. Żałował, że nie pogadał z kowalem. Nagle usłyszał wybuch. Okazało się, że przypłynęła cała flota i na dodatek atakuje Sanktuarium! Postanowił coś z tym zrobić. Założył maskę i odnalazł przywódcę całego zamieszania. Był to potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Lewą rękę zastępowała mu metalowa proteza. Miał bardzo gęste czarne dredy, zarówno we włosach, jak i na brodzie. Jego twarz była zeszpecona licznymi bliznami. Czkawka < Kim jesteście i co robicie w Królestwie Oszołomostarcha? Mężczyzna < Jestem Drago Krwawdoń. Największy smoczy łowca jaki istnieje. Czkawka < Wynoście się z mojej wyspy. Goście nie są tu mile widziani. Drago < Kim jesteś, żeby mi rozkazywać? Czkawka < Właśnierozmawiasz z przybranym synem Alfy wszystkich smoków. W jej imieniu rozkazuję ci, żebyś się z tąd wynosił. Drago < Nie mam zamiaru. ATAK! Ludzie Drago zaczęli wypuszczać z klatek smoki. Więkkszość z nich posiadała żelazne zbroje. Zakrywały wierzch głowy i tułowia. Niektóre były wyposażone w ostrza. Czkawce nie zostało nic innego jak bronić wyspy. Wraz ze Szczerbatkiem powiadomili Alfę, któa przysłała smoki z okolicznych wysp na pomoc. Rozpoczęła się bitwa. Łowcy, którzy wyszli na ląd rozłożyli pułapki. Z wnętrza Sanktuarium wyłoniła się Alfa. Drago coś krzyczał. Po kilku sekundach woda zaczęła się burzyć i wynurzył się drugi Oszołomostrach. Bitwa zakończyła się klęską Czkawki. Drago odleciał na zahipnotyzowanym Szczerbatku, zostawiając go samego. No i powoli zbliżamy się do końca. Mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało, ale jeszcze wstawię góra dwa razy i zakończę to opko... ' '''Czkawka nie mógł pozwolić, żeby przez jego porażkę ktoś cierpiał. Nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo i wsiadł na Szponiaka. Tylko młode pisklęta mogły oprzeć się rozkazom Alfy. Są niesforne i nikogo się nie słuchają, ale czasami zachowująą się stosownie do sytuacji. Czkawka i jego Szponiak zaczęli śledzić łowców. Okazało się, że Drago chce zaatakować Berk! Chłopak jednak nie miał zamiaru zostawiać smoki i ludzi w potrzebie tylko ze względu na swoje urazy. Podleciał do Drago. Drago < Myślisz, że uda ci się mnie pokonać? Nie masz nawet najmniejszej szansy. Wygrałem. Teraz lepiej odejdź zanim skończy mi się cierpliwość. Czkawka < ''Szczerbatku. To ja, Czkawka. Pamiętasz? Jestem twoim przyjacielem. Proszę, Szczerbatku. Otrząśnij się. Po słowach Czkawki widać było jak Nocna Furia próbuje wyjść spod panowania Oszołoomostracha. Udało się. Szczerbatek od razu zrzucił Drago ze swojego grzbietu i pozwolił Czkawce na niego wsiąść. Szponiak odleciał, a nowy Alfa słuchając poleceń Krwawdonia znowu spróbował przejąć kontrolę nad Szczerbatkiem. Czkawka < Zamknij oczy! Smok się posłuchał, a chłopak zakrył mu uszy. Oszołomostrach Drago chcąc wykonać rozkaz swojego pana stracił kontrolę nad resztą smoków. Do bitwy włączyli się wikingowie Drago. Ostatnią część mojego opka dedykuję wszystkim, którzy czytali mmojego bloga ;) Czkawka i Drago zaczęli walczyć wręcz. Po chwili chłopak przewrócił się i łowca zdjjął mu maskę. Stoick kątem oka zobaczył tę scenę i rozpoznał swojego syna. Nie mógł mu jednak pomóc, ponieważ musiałby się odwrócić plecami do wroga. Wtedy bardzo łatwo byłoby go zabić. Drago < Jakieś ostatnie słowa? Czkawka < Kolorowych snów :) Nagle pojawił się Chmuroskok i odwrócił uwagę Drago od Czkawki. Chłopak podniósł się z ziemi i już miał zadać śmiertelny cios, kiedy Oszołomostrach Drago zionął lodem w Czkawkę zamrażając go. Szczerbatek widząc to wpadł w furię. Kolce na grzbiecie, nozdrza i kolce na głowie zaczęły świecić na niebiesko. Nocna Furia podbjegła do lodu i zaczęła go drapać. Kiedy zorientowała się, że to nic nie da, wyzwała Alfę na pojedynek. Po krótkiej, lecz wyczerpującej walce odrąbała Oszołomostrachowi kieł. Była Alfa poddała się. Zanurkowała pociągając za sobą Drago. W tym czasie innym smokom udało się roztopić lód. Stoick podbiegł do syna. Czkawka ciężko oddychał, ale żył. Kilka dni później Czkawka obudził się w swoim dawnym pokoju na Berk. Wstał. Strasznie bolała go głowa. Zaczął sobie wszystko przpominać. Domyślił się, że smoki musiały go rozmrozić, bo inaczej by nie przeżył. Ale co on tutaj robi? Dlaczego nie jest w Sanktuarium? Wyszedł z pokoju. Okazało się, że oprócz niego w domu nikogo nie ma. Otworzył drzwi. Po całej wiosce chodziły smoki i, co bardzo dziwne, wikingowie ich nie atakowali. Zobaczył jego dawny przyjaciel - Śledzik. Śledzik < Czkawka! Dzięki ci Thorze, że się obudziłeś. Leżałeś nieprzytomny kilka dni. Czkawka < Śledzik? Co tu się dzieje? Ja... nic nie rozumiem. Śledzik < Kiedy twój ojciec, a nasz wódz, cię zobaczył postanowił, że zrobi wszystko żebyś został na wyspie. Bardzo żałuje tego, co się stało. Tak naprawdę nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczył. Czkawka wraz ze Śledzikiem poszlli do Stoicka. Radości nie było końca, kiedy po chwili rozmowy Czkawka zgodził się ponownie zamieszkać a Berk. Założono Smoczą Akademię, aby móc trenować smoki. Czkawka został jej szefem, a Szczerbatek odkąd pokonał Oszołomostracha Drago jest nowym Alfą. The end Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zakończone